


【冢不二】醉酒（中，微H）

by vq0097



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vq0097/pseuds/vq0097
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 9





	【冢不二】醉酒（中，微H）

「手冢？」不二不解地看向手冢，手冢现在的眼神看起来有点可怕，好像……要把人拆吃入腹似的，眼眸中毫不掩饰的占有欲和入侵欲……手腕依旧被手冢牢牢牵制着。  
不二从没有见过手冢这个样子，一股危机感自心底涌现。但也许是因为平常手冢是一个沉稳持重的人，也许是因为对他的信任，不二只是疑惑地叫着。  
长长的睫毛投在白皙的脸上形成阴影，秀气的眉毛，小巧的鼻尖还有粉樱色的嘴唇。平时瞇眼而笑，看不清底下漂亮的蓝眸，但此刻因为疑惑而睁着眼，看向那冰蓝色就像陷入无际的大海，让人想忍不住沉溺其中，此刻透漏着无辜。蜜色的发丝随意散落，有些落在脸颊上。  
「不二……」低喃，手冢就这么看着不二，他一直知道不二是个很好看的人，好看到超越世俗对于性别的印象，自己也深深地陷溺在那双眼睛的汪洋……  
手冢低下身，情不自禁地吻上对方的薄唇。

什么情况？！不二瞪大眼睛。  
刚想开口说些什么：「手冢你…呜……」就被手冢抓到机会，带着酒气、灵活的舌头探入与他的舌头交缠着。不断探取他口中的蜜液，吸吮着他的唇辫，发出啧啧的声音。  
不二觉得自己被吻的都要缺氧了，舌头麻麻的，酒气让他有些醺然，双颊因为缺氧而泛红。  
手冢像是蜜蜂吸取花蜜一样，只觉自己从来没有汲取过这样的甘甜，不二身上淡淡的苹果香一再刺激着他，他依照自己本能的欲望不断的索求着。  
片刻之后，手冢终于放开了不二，不二喘着气。

这个吻究竟是什么意思…？手冢现在喝醉了，他真的知道自己在做什么吗？他们之间…不是好朋友吗？不二疑惑着，「手冢，你知道你在做什么吗？」不二看着手冢，想要问清楚。  
「不二……」手冢伸手拨了不二的浏海，使他能更清楚地看到那双漂亮的蓝眸，「不二周助，我想要你，因为我喜欢你。」不二瞪大眼睛。  
他说什么……？

手冢显然很心急，在不二还愣着时，手冢的吻开始往下移，落在白皙的颈子上，制造出一个又一个的红痕，手也不规矩地开始隔着衣料抚摸不二。脖子上传来了麻痛感，加上方才的吻还有告白，不二再笨也知道接下来会发生什么。  
手臂被牵制着没有办法使力，不二只好一脚往手冢踢过去，不二学过柔道，力气也不算小，但是他顾虑到手冢现在的状况，并没有用全部的力。  
可手冢也学过柔道，而且醉鬼力气大不是说假的，手冢脚一使力就勾住了不二的脚，整个身体的重量压在不二身上，压制着不二，不二甚至可以感受到他们的胸膛隔着衣料贴着彼此传来灼热的温度。  
手冢又再一次吻上不二。

如果说上一个吻是激烈索取，这一个吻就是温柔缠绵，手冢放开箝制不二的手，将不二整个人圈进怀里牢牢抱着地吻着。温柔而绵长的吻，让不二更加地喘不过气。  
不二的手想要推开手冢，却被抱得更紧，也因为缺氧而使不上力。  
换句话说，不二完全被划入了手冢的领域，逃不了。  
手冢稍稍放开不二，不二松了口气，正要挣脱时，手冢却直接撕开了不二的居家T-shirt，露出底下光滑白晰的身体，手冢的眼神暗了几分。  
如骨瓷般光滑的皮肤，略显单薄却隐藏许多力量的身子，纤窄的腰身，眼前的景象几乎要与15岁时重合，只是不二慢慢地褪去青涩，多了几分成熟。  
同住的这些日子，每每见到不二随意的披上衣服，不经意地露出一点身体时，手冢总会想，衣衫之下是怎么样的一副情景？  
事后不二知道手冢当初的这点心思，十分懊悔应该找别人合租，当然，这是后话。

不二眼见事情的走向似乎正在失控，开始感到惊慌，开始大力地挣扎想要挣脱：「手冢，放开我，你醉了……」你不知道自己在做什么……  
手冢牢牢地握着不二的手腕，墨黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着不二惊慌的蓝眸，一字一句认真地说：「不二，我没有醉……我喜欢你，我一直以来都喜欢你……我不相信你没有感觉到……」

他们的暧昧始于国中。  
他们骨子里其实是十分相似的人，虽然表面上看起来天壤之别，一个用面无表情做伪装，一个用微笑做掩饰。  
同样地优秀，同样地懂得在平凡人前隐藏自己的出尘。但是当不二指出手冢是个左撇子的时候，手冢就明白，这是一个只有他们才懂得的暗示。  
手冢一向自认很有原则，也很遵守规定。但看到对方笑瞇瞇的模样，他竟然没有办法拒绝，他告诉自己，那是因为他想探究对方。  
所以即便手带着伤，也依旧赴约。  
不二一直以为，自己是一个云淡风轻的人，面对其他人、任何情况，总是能以瞇起眼的微笑应对。  
可是当他发现那人带着伤来完成比赛，不二没有办法保持微笑，而是愤怒地拾起对方的衣领，睁开蓝眸瞪着对方。  
除了愤怒，还有心疼。  
之后大概是因为一股愧疚，因为他天性也不爱争，使他心甘情愿地立在他身后，做永远的NO.2，不论课业还是网球。  
但他从来不知道对于手冢来说，他的存在有多么令他安心。  
之后的点点滴滴将他们缠绕得更紧。

可不二一直是一个很温柔的人，偶尔的小腹黑并无碍于这个本质。对于外人，他带有适当距离的亲切；对于朋友和家人，他看的比自己还重。招惹不二，他可以一笑而过；招惹到不二的家人或朋友，他却会连本带利的讨回来。  
所以他并没有发现他对于手冢的关心，远超过对于朋友的。  
朋友受伤，不二会基于为朋友好的立场而劝告他，譬如河村的手受伤时，他选择弃权。手冢受伤时，不二却只会默默将焦急和心疼放在心里，尊重他的决定，只是让他知道，还有他在。  
他会为了和手冢之间的承诺而拚尽全力，毫无保留。  
他对于手冢的信任，也是其他人不能比的。  
当然，不二也许是有所察觉的，可他不知道该如何面对这样的感情，在手冢稍微表示点什么的时候，他会选择逃避。他们之间，一直处于这样暧昧不清的状态。

不二看着手冢：「我……我不知道……」更何况在现在这种状态下……  
手冢闻言，竟也只是一笑，那笑在不二眼里看来却有些邪魅，手冢凑上不二的耳边以低沉的嗓音说着：「没关系，我可以让你慢慢想。」引起不二轻轻的颤栗感。手冢说罢却将不二小巧的耳垂含入嘴里，手轻轻地滑过不二的胸口画圆，挑逗着胸前的红樱。  
「恩……」不二不自觉呻吟出声，旋即反应过来，想要摀住嘴巴却又想到现在的情况，半酥软的身子想要推开手冢。  
手冢又再一次的用力抓住他的手，这一次他干脆拿不二被撕碎的衣服将不二的手绑住置于头顶，无视于不二的挣扎好好地压制着。不二的力气比不过他，只能眼睁睁地看着这些举止。

手冢的唇从耳后、脖颈，到了胸口，满意地看着右边已经微微挺立的乳珠含住，舌头灵活的舐舔，又用力吸吮，乳头逐渐的挺立，颜色也变的殷红。同时不忘用左手挑逗另一边，拇指和中指夹着，用食指带茧的指腹摩擦。  
「不…唔恩……不要阿……手冢…」光是这样，就几乎要瘫软在床上，不二想要拒绝开口却是呻吟。  
「不二……」手冢含着乳珠含糊不清地唤着，像是不满不二的拒绝，手冢吸吮的更加用力，甚至用牙齿轻轻地摩、啮咬，左手的食指也更加用力地摩擦，用指甲轻轻刮搔，引发一丝丝的痛楚，右手向后申去揽住不二的腰向前推好让他的动作更顺利。  
「阿恩…不…痛……」不二虽然仍拒绝着，却也因此感受到更大的快感，酥麻感和痛感并行竟让变得更为兴奋。想要逃离又被紧紧揽着。像是为这样的自己有些难为情地轻轻摇头，想让自己清醒一些。  
手冢看到右边的红樱已经绽放的最大，又重重的吸一口才满意地离开。「痛吗？那呼一呼就不痛了。」还真的就像安抚小孩子一样，轻轻地对着左边呵几口气，让不二更加敏感地颤抖。  
不二的反应让手冢很满意，彻底含住左边的樱红大力的吸吮，像是母亲给婴孩哺乳一般，直到两边都已红肿挺立好似要磨破皮。  
「手冢……快住手……」不二只能双眸半闭，被吻肿的双唇低吟着，柔软的栗色发丝因为方才的挣扎而微乱，随意地撒着，有些落在锁骨之上，从颈部沿至胸口的吻痕，乳首殷红巍然挺立，在白皙的皮肤中十分明显，却格外惹人垂涎。看到这样的不二，手冢下腹一紧，他的吻继续向下，自胸口转向腹部，在肚脐附近打转。

然后手冢的左手向下一滑，拉下不二宽松的家居裤和底裤，露出不二也已经有反应的分身。「不…不可以…手冢……」不二挣扎着。手冢倾身向前抵制上半身的挣扎，双手抓住挣扎的双腿强行分开，膝盖跪在不二的双腿之间固定。  
不二现在可以说是赤坦地躺在手冢身下，并且逃不了了。

TBC


End file.
